gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Evil POTCO Ending
Have you ever wondered what would happen if you never defeated The Goliath? Many people have. The following shows what happens in The Evil POTCO Ending. Draft 1 During the Pearl Boss Battle Crewmate:Captain, it be the Goliath and shes got us in her sights! We have 2 choices, fight or flee Notice pops up: "Fight or Flee? Arg! Ye be cornered by the Goliath, do you choose to fight and destroy the EITC Vermin, or fight to flee, leaving the EITC to succeed? Picking Fight : Prepare for battle, mates! Crew mates (NPC and regular) grab cannons and start fighting The Pearl, the person who sent invite grabs the wheel (note:If you defeat the Goliath the regular POTCO ending continues) Crewmate:Shes sinking us Captain! Other Crewmate:Abandon ship! Abandon ship! : We stay and fight! 1/2 crew members agree others disagree, the disagreeing are killed. (Note:When fighting the traitors if you lose then you must try Pearl again) : Fight until the last man! The Goliath destroys the Pearl and boards it. Lord Cutler Becket: You are offered a choice, I have heard of your pirate actions and would like to strike bargain with you. The others, I do not care about. Becket instructs guards to kill other players (Note:They appear back on their port of call undamaged) Lord Cutler Becket: You may join me, a spy working for the East India Trading Company, or leave this ship, and remain a pirate. Notice pops up: Serve or Stay? Yer offered a choice:Become a EITC Wrech or remain a Pirate? If picking EITC : I....I will serve. Becket:Good, for your first act of loyalty, surrender to me Jack Sparrows Compass. bows his head as if reaching into his pocket, Becket leans closer, at last moment you draw a dagger and try to kill Becket. Ian Mercer (NPC) attacks you and kills. Lord Cutler Becket:Traitor scum. Becket cackles evilly as you die, you end up in jail and are a notoriety level less. You also end up with half the gold you had originally. Picking Pirate : I be a proud pirate, I will not be a disgrace to pirates! Lord Cutler Becket: Then you shall die a pirate. Navy Dragoons and EITC Mercenaries attack you (note:If you lose then you go to jail and have to do Pearl Boss Battle again) Lord Cutler Becket: Since I obviously cannot kill you I will buy out your silence. Pick a treasure chest, one will kill you, another will triple your gold and another will throw you in jail. ' You pick a chest, the two chests that kill you, kill you (Pearl is falied) and the gold chest is picked ' I have taken your gold what more do you want from me? Lord Cutler Becket: The East India Trading Company does not accept defeat. Ian Mercer (NPC) kills and you fail the Pearl Boss Battle, game over. If you pick pirate : I am proud to be a pirate, and I shall remain one. You will die at the hands of my brethren! You enter a fight with 15 Navy Dragoons and Ian Mercer (NPC). (NOTE:If you lose you end up in jail and have to do Pearl again) : We have slain your army, what next? ''~tO BE CONTINUED~ '' Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO